


Aufgabe

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kennt seine Aufgabe ganz genau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufgabe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Assignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149598) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)
  * Translation into Español available: [Tarea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521286) by [Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova)



„Bucky hat mich gerettet. Ich weiß es!“  
„Seien sie nicht albern Captain!“ Fury sah Steve vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Ach ja? Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?! Außer ihm war doch niemand in der Nähe!“  
„Sie wurden an Land gespült. Mehr nicht. Der Winter Soldier **kann** sie nicht gerettet haben!“  
„Ich weiß selbst, was ich gesehen habe. Und nebenbei bin ich untergegangen, wie ein Stein. Ich wurde bestimmt nicht an Land gespült!“  
„Es reicht Captain!“ Fury schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Es schien das erste mal zu sein, dass er wirklich wütend war, „Vergessen sie Bucky, und konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe!“  
Steve stand auf und ging zur Tür, „Das hier **ist** meine Aufgabe! _Und ich werde Bucky finden!_ “


End file.
